


Roots

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan´s longing for a future. Set in the early days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt of hour 5: Roots

The idea of a person´s roots as a key to happiness is overrated, Athelstan knows.

From his family he went to the monastery and while it hurt in the beginning, he didn´t really want to go back.

When a tree is cut off from his roots, he dies. He didn´t die. Not the last time, not this time.

He´s putting down roots here. New, fresh, vulnerable, strong roots. He wills them to be invincible, because he´s not sure yet how welcome he is.

He believes to see in Ragnar´s eyes that there is a reason for him here. A future.


End file.
